Saudade
by Chiyasa
Summary: Dressed in lavishly and bound a prisoner in gold… the swordsman wonders when he looks into her eyes if she'll ever feel more for him then loveless sensual fascination, but can you expect more when you fall for a nobleman's slave? The pirate refuses to accept what logic cruelly duels them while she hangs onto the words she can never say to him... (Note: Love story/Dark fic/lemons)


"I'll be wrapped around your finger

Devil and the deep blue sea behind me

Vanish in the air you'll never find me

I will turn your flesh to alabaster

Then you'll find your servant is your master

You'll be wrapped around my finger."

- The Police, Wrapped Around Your Finger Lyrics

* * *

><p>Saudade (Prologue)<p>

She was a mixture of things; bittersweet pleasure, neediness and ravishing passion in bed. He was an addict already, and he couldn't care less what others thought. Robin's warning, the Cook's advice, or even the woman's promise that she would only bring him pain did not suffice to pull him away from her. He was only human, a battered one in fact, and one who felt very alone despite his efforts to find solace in training and meditation.

When he found himself in her bed, with his callused hands running along her soft curves he forgot the world. He lost himself in her jade eyes and deep aqua blue tresses, the silver moon light cascading in through the open window only serves to enhance her beauty. The night air is cool and the soft sounds of street music flutters into the room, mixing with the lovely sounds she was making. He truly loved to make her moan, and smirked triumphantly when she did so.

He was an addict for sure. He knew this because when they were intertwined like this he did not have to think of the swords propped against the wall on the other side of the room. How weathered, raw and carnal he'd become, or how lonely he was despite his crew. He only thought of her moans and how strong her desire for him was.

At this point they were tangled in her satin sheets and he could not control himself. Her cackle filled the air, soft like the moans that followed as his hips snapped forward and he felt her wet heat embrace him. His lean body moved with coordination and strength hitting spots inside her that made her toes curl and her manicured nails run down the broad expanse of his muscular back.

It was potent and thick, the smell of sex and her undeniable arousal. He liked this smell. It was animal like and a reminder to him and to her that no matter how much she denied him, she liked him and her body could not lie. Her moans betrayed her, and her jade irises grew watery when they met his liquid gold gaze, and so he halted when he saw this and began to move slower, he could feel her gripping him on the inside. Even her legs had clasped around his lower back. Her hands gripped his shoulders as if she wanted to hold him there forever. Her entire body said this all to him, but never her mouth.

"Saudade, that word you taught me means to long for someone endlessly, I'm thinking of it now." the swordsman's deep voice whispered into the delicate atmosphere.

She breathed his name, and he responded by slipping his hands beneath the small of her back. He pulled the tanned beauty up with him, never breaking their intimately joined embrace. In the middle of the bed he sat and let his hands slip to her slender waist in the place right before her hips flare out into soft curves. She bites her lip and closes her eyes. He's deeper now than before, and she never wanted him to leave. She rocks her hips, rolling them in circular motions that entice him and set his desire ablaze…

The closeness is unforgettable and her scent of magnolia perfume lingering on his skin did not serve to help him forget the way she makes him feel. His chest hurt… this was saudade. A melancholy, all consuming feeling she'd promised him the very first time they touched that she would cause him to feel it. She made it clear that he would need to be prepared for goodbye.

Her jade eyes did not promise him paradise. The gold diamond encrusted choker permanently fixed around her neck ensured she'd never truly be his.

She was a prisoner to this island, to the high life, to the glamour, to dance burlesque, and to singing sweeter then the birds. She served the man who owned her. Black ink on white papers that grew dust with each passing moon and sun ensured she belonged to him. This pained her so much each and every morning she awoke. These thoughts were her most private tortures. They clawed their way deep into her mind, eating away at what faint traces of sanity she had.

The swordsman's stomach churned, he knew she was in pain He didn't know how much longer he could stand this. Being so close that he was thrusting inside her and kissing her sensational mouth, yet not allowed the keys to her heart. He breaks the kiss and meets her shocked gaze. She's in so much pain, he senses it. It's naked and throbbing in the room with them all the time. Looming in the shadows, and smirking at her menacingly every second.

The choker ensured immediate death if she ever tried to leave this island...

It always killed the moment and frustrated him until the blood in his veins began to boil and his chiseled face fixed into a scowl.

"I'll kill him, Marina," he declares for what seems like the hundredth time.

She shakes her head and runs her fingers through his short mint green locks.

"Roronoa don't say things like that. You make things difficult," she shivers.

He gives her a look that says he doesn't care and suddenly her head falls into the crook of his neck. She softly inhales his earthy musky scent and lets it sooth her.

"Keep going… don't make me think now," she sniffles.

He nods and holds her body tightly. Before he dares let her begin to cry he is thrusting gently into her until the notion of tears dissipates. He quickens the pace drawing sweet sounds from her and low groans out of him until he knows he's given her euphoria and allows himself to join into the climax. He wonders if this is all it will ever be? If she'll ever say she loves him as he does her and if the sex means anything…? She wonders how long she can keep doing this? And thinks that her heart will give out when she finally sends him away.

They ponder if one can live without the other…?

* * *

><p>AN: This story has been sitting in dust

in the back of my head far longer then it

deserves. I intend for chapters to be longer

so this was just a taste of whats to come!

...

I love to here readers thoughts on this

so if you could leave a review i would be so grateful.

As well as following which motivates me.

...

For those who are reading The God of War, My Fate

I am still continuing I just couldn't resist starting

this. I adore making OC's and studying Zoro

by placing him in situations that are unorthodox

for him. Bringing him out of his comfort

zone and into romance is a fascination of mine.

He's a very intricate character and adorable to

work with.

...

I hope you enjoyed the prologue,

Chapter 1 coming soon :)


End file.
